bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Shoto Todoroki vs. Seijin Students
Shoto Todoroki vs. Seijin Students is a battle fought between U.A. student Shoto Todoroki against ten unnamed students from Seijin High School during the first phase of the Provisional Hero License Exam. Prologue 220px|left|thumb|Shoto hides on his own. In a metal labyrinth-like area similar to U.A.'s Ground Gamma, Shoto hides in the shadows by himself. He knows that most other students are moving around in groups of ten or more. He doesn't want to attack anyone first in case he's weak against one of their Quirks. Shoto wants to attack a group that's already had its numbers dwindled. However, over fifty students have passed the first phase and Shoto realizes he can't just wait around. He leaves his cover and is almost instantly confronted with a ball flying at him. Battle Shoto shoots a stream of fire to stop the ball from hitting him. Students from Seijin High School reveal themselves and one of them commends Shoto's reaction time and says its expected from the runner-up from the U.A. Sports Festival. They claim Shoto is overconfident for acting alone and that it will get him in trouble in this ten on one fight. Shoto takes his fighting stance and thanks the Seijin students for saving him the trouble of looking for them. The ninja-clad students attack and throw their balls at Shoto. The latter creates a shield of ice and then freezes the ground and the feet of all his opponents. Shoto taunts the Seijin students by asking if they really watched the sports festival. The student wearing red throws a hardware nut at Shoto and uses his Quirk to enlarge it to gigantic size. Shoto blocks it by increasing the size of his ice shield. His opponent throws giant nails and nuts into the ice until it breaks apart. Shoto considers going all about but restrains because there could be more enemies around. The red student throws another giant nut at Shoto and the U.A. student tries to melt it with a stream of fire. The fire is ineffective and Shoto is forced to jump out of the way. The red student reveals his tools are made of tungsten, which is very resistant to high temperatures. He frees himself and then his allies before reminding Shoto that acting alone proves he's overconfident. Shoto attacks the Seijin students with a steam of fire but two of them counter with water and mud based Quirks. He tries to cover himself with an ice shield but Shoto's opponents barrage him with broken pipes and enlarged objects. Shoto surmises that they're using water to counter his fire and physical attacks to break apart his ice. Shoto creates a smoke screen by colliding his fire with the streams of water again. 220px|thumb|Shoto lures his opponents into a trap. Shoto runs away and realizes the Hero Public Safety Commission built this area for the students to utilize the characteristics of the terrain. He lights one of the signs on fire and uses the flame to draw his opponents toward him. Then he pierces one of the gas tanks with his ice and hides. The Seijin students arrive and realize they've been fooled. Shoto waits for them from a small pipe from above and then blasts the tank with his fire once they get into position. This creates a large explosion that sends the Seijin students tumbling through the air. Shoto hides behind a shield of ice until the explosion ends. He freezes his injured opponents to the ground and apologizes, claiming he can't afford to fail. Aftermath 160px|thumb|Shoto passes the first phase of the exam. (manga ver.) Shoto walks away from the area and thinks about how he needs to practice the simultaneous activation of his right and left sides. His targets suddenly light up and tell him to go to the waiting room because he's passed the exam. Shoto eventually arrives in the waiting area and notices Inasa Yoarashi talking to another student about the hero Stampman. He wonders why he doesn't recognize Inasa from U.A.'s entrance exam if he was a recommended student. Anime and Manga Differences This battle is an expanded version of Shoto's offscreen fight in Chapter 106. His opponents were changed into the anime-exclusive Seijin High School students. The aftermath of the battle remains almost the same in the anime, but the fire and ice on his body are not present when he talks about using both sides of Quirk at the same time. References Site Navigation Category:Anime Original Battles Category:Shoto Todoroki Battles